They Always Interrupt
by Salmch21
Summary: A/N: Just a little bit of SwanQueen to get me back into writing. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

They always interrupt

A/N: Just a little bit of SwanQueen to get me back into writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

The Charming-Swan-Mills clan, or whatever they were now considered by the people of Storybrooke, were walking through the woods on the outskirts of town looking for the latest reported bad guy. One of the newest towns people of untold stories complained that there was a fairly large shapeshifting creature in the woods and it had killed one of their dogs. Hoping that it was Red who had come back to town and was mistakenly identified for killing the dog.

None-the-less they were out there on the search. Emma was not at the station when the call came, Charming called her and requested back up and of course Snow had insisted on being there as did Regina. Although Regina was a shoe in for going along with them due to the power of her combined magic with Emma. They were sure that if this shapeshifter was not Red that they could take it down together.

"How do they know?" Emma asked out of the blue. At this point they had all spread out, well as spread out as going in pairs can be. Her with Regina naturally and Snow with Charming, of course she would rather her mother not be with her at this moment in time.

"Know what dear?" Regina questioned scanning the trees to her right. Scanning for any signs of Red and presumably Dorothy. "How do they always know the worst time to call us or bang on the door to let us know that we are needed to save the town… again." Emma said with growing frustration, slumping her shoulders, and ever so slightly and unnoticeable to any normal person hiking her left leg. "I do not think that you should be asking such questions with them so close by." Regina says noticing the ever so slight change in her partner's gait. "True, I do NOT want to ruin this" motioning her hands between the two of them "before we even have a chance to let it sink in with us first, more importantly before we tell Henry." Emma is now tugging at her pocket to reposition her pants.

Regina stops mid stride grabbing her companion by the elbow and pulling her aside where the other two cannot see them. "I agree, I want us to enjoy us first, before your mother finds out and for Heaven's sake what is wrong with your leg? You've been hobbling around all afternoon." "I have not! I just have bigger pants on today and they are bothering me." Emma said moving the pants around freely now. "Yes darling I noticed that your jeans were unusually big when you came over this afternoon. But why are you wearing them?"

Emma could not control the heat rising up her neck and splaying across her face, she couldn't explain herself out of this. "Well… you know that thing" she looked around for her mother and father before continuing "that we wanted to try and that I ordered online?" She said cautiously looking Regina in the eyes. "You didn't!" Regina said in a very abnormal high pitched voice. "And you know what we were doing before my father so inconveniently called me? Or rather trying to do before he called I should say." She said taking a hold of Regina's hands with hers leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Well I was going to surprise you with it" she said pressing the front of her into Regina just enough to give her an idea of how big the appendage that had been bothering Emma was.

Regina moaned at the feeling and quickly brought her hands to her lover's ass pulling her in closer. "Your Majesty, I would really like to pull it out and fuck you right here in the dirty. filthy. woods." Emma said breathily in her ear. The mayor loved it when she was called by her rightful moniker. Emma could hear her labored breathing at this point and started to slowly push into Regina's pelvis garnering an approving hum from her significant other. It was at that moment that Charming snuck up on them saying "You know you really should do that sort of thing in your house, and not in the woods, where some random person can sneak up on you." Emma's head quickly dropped to Regina's shoulder and with annoyance. "See, they always know when to ruin this for us." She said in Regina's ear. Regina sighed in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

They Always Interrupt Pt. 2

A/N: I just couldn't help myself and wrote a second chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters.

It was a cool fall day, the leaves were starting to change color, and Emma had just picked up lunch from Granny's. She had gotten a grilled cheese sandwich as well as a kale salad and was on her way to the Mayor's office when she decided to text her father. 'I am not going to let them do it to us again this time' she thought as she quickly typed out and sent her message - Going to drop off lunch to Regina, see you in an hour. – 'Hopefully this will hold him off for at least an hour and I can spend some alone time with her.' She thought as she made her way to the town hall.

She opened the office door and noticed Regina setting up the small table in the corner of her office for them to have lunch at. It was nice to see her that way, domesticated and caring, she only saw this side of her when they were alone. It gave her hope for their future together and what it could be like. A happy domestic life with another couple of kids running around. Something she never thought that she would have, but with this person, this woman, she is hopeful.

Regina looked up at her partner when she heard the thud of a foot and click of the door shutting. She waved her hand and all of a sudden purple magic flowed over the room. "Silencing spell." She said matter-of-factly as Emma looked at her in confusion. "Good idea Madame Mayor, we might need it after lunch." She said kissing Regina lovingly. "Yes dear, I plan on taking full advantage of the spell." Regina then smirked at her lover, and began kissing her while taking her lower lip between her teeth. She slowly pulled back while grabbing their lunch, leaving Emma wanting more.

Emma sighed in frustration, knowing that Regina wanted to get her all worked up before actually taking advantage of the silencing spell floating around them. "Well" the blonde said "We have an hour before you know who, does you know what. I texted him to let him know when I would be back at the station." She felt like a teenager again at the thought of checking in with her father and rolled her eyes.

"I am sure the other will find a way to do it instead." Regina huffed in disbelief in their luck as of late. "They always seem to interrupt us some way or another." "I don't know how they do it either. I would like to just have one night. One night, to take you out, have a romantic dinner, dance, and then take you home and have my way with you. Making you scream my name all night without one of them calling or knocking on the door. For crying out loud, we have to schedule a lunch date to have sex and we've only been together for three months." Emma rambled in a fast winded rant throwing up her hands and then letting them fall back to her sides.

Regina walked over to her and cupped her face and placed a sweet and loving kiss on her lips. Automatically Emma's body relaxed. "I know dear, and I would like all of those things too, but until we tell your mother we have to live with this. I am not rushing you, but I would like to do all of those, god I can't believe I am saying this, but those charming and romantic things too. As for you making me scream your name all night, I think you have it all wrong Ms. Swan. YOU would be screaming MY name all night." Regina said suggestively raising her eyebrow. "Is that a challenge your majesty?" The younger woman said squaring her shoulders and pressing her body into Regina's now. "I believe that it is, Savior." She said back just hovering over Emma's lips.

As fast as the words made it out of her mouth there was a knock at the door. The two stepped away from each other as Snow walked into the room. "I told you so" and "Told her what" were the last things that Emma heard as she walked out of the mayor's office as frustrated as ever.


End file.
